Devil In The Gateway
by HarleyandDavid
Summary: Partner Prompt: Established relationship. Priest accepts Black Hats offer during the train sequence.
1. Devil in the Gateway

**Title:** Serpent in the Garden  
><strong>Author:<strong> D.A.V.I.D  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Priest  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 5 Stars? M for future reference..  
><strong>Length: <strong>Depends on how fast you read..  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> DUCK!  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Priest/Black Hat

**Disclaimer: **If it was mine there would be more Karl Urban  
><strong>AN:** Harley ordered me to write it.. nuff said..

* * *

><p>"Hello my friend"<p>

The words had him frozen. An Icy flame streaming through his veins, shifting the tides of his will. His heart scorching within the confines of his chest.

_The Holy War.. a battle that no side wins_

It had been a one time thing, forged from adrenaline and war. The vampires had made a well executed assault on the ground forces, leaving the remaining Priests to fend off the horde, to save the city, and their species just before the oncoming sand storm. It was a blessing from God, the dark mass of sand that attacked the nearby hive, the remaining Priests holed up in an abandoned mining facility as the freezing darkness raged onwards outside. One of his Brother's had been injured in saving him, holding him close in the freezing room.

He had been pinned down, rock crushed against his neck, vampire fangs all but sinking into his flesh as the other Priest materialized into his view, tackling the vampire and freeing him in one go. Unfortunately his Brother didn't see the Hive Guardian clawing against the restraints as other holy warriors attempted to tie it down enough for a kill shot. His eyes followed, helpless as the claws sunk deep into the flesh of the man's back, blood splatter sending the weaker monstrosities into a deeper frenzy for blood. It was at that moment that the sand rose, the dust claiming the land, cleansing it of life. He grabbed the Priest and ran.

He sat now, contemplating just how much damnation he should expect once his soul reached hell, clutching his wounded savior against his chest, the man nuzzled close, face burrowed against the rough fabric shielding his neck. How guilty he should feel of the warmth from another's body, pressed so close against his own. That same body that was moving again, the sudden touch of lips against his neck delivering an almost repressed shiver down his spine. His Brother chuckled, incoherent words spoken against his neck. The light nips moved upwards against his jaw, eliciting what would have been a loud moan, another's lips stifling all sound.

He attempted to move the man off himself, to stop him from such a sin, save them while they had the chance. He clearly misjudged the mans strength of will, and his own lust, and promptly ended up with the man straddling his legs, green eyes judging his soul as shadows playing against the walls. "Don't fight it Brother, I believe god will forgive just one act of sin. Just this once.." his words trailed off with another kiss, this time he followed, hands grasping at the others sides, working up the hidden flesh, cautiously aware of his injured back. The burning pleasure, hell emerging through their skin to light them ablaze to gods judgment as they sought for skin contact, self restraint formed a white knuckle grip on each others clothes, lips locked in a clash of teeth, the fight being won by his savior. The moment they broke apart, gasping and panting, the echo of life froze them in place, heads turned, seeking out the disturbance. It was the Priestess, searching for someone to plan the attack, he turned to the man above him, words short before he left, "My true name is Isaac.."

He would think back later and realize his choice, the beginning of his rebellion against God. All for one man. The one he lost 3 days later, Sola Mira would not be forgotten.

_The train..a familiar ghost.._

His mind was blank, his mouth forming the first thought that passed by, "YOU FELL." the roaring train, filling the unspoken words.._I couldn't save you.._"You let go."

Every word his fallen brother uttered, his hat unable to hide the subtle smile ghost across his lips, Devil in his eyes. The shadow of a man he only knew briefly began to speak, words of madnessslipped across his tongue. The Devil must surely know he speaks so beautifully, the body of his host a perfect being to suit his needs. A fallen holy man, changed by sin, It looked quite good on him. It took him a moment, but Isaac was positive by now that the amount of sinning done so far would deny him entry to the gates of Heaven, it was a sin to kill after all and he had done plenty of it in the name of the church. Fact was, it was still a sin. So why stop now?

"Join me, accept the blood of the queen, and together we can return to the cities.. as brothers." it would be foolish for him to say yes, at least immediately, as to not sound giddy when he did accept.

"Where's my daughter." Ground out, half screaming over the noise, the cursed train roaring below them, engulfing them in air and dust. If Lucy was dead, nothing would stop him from bathing in the others blood, not even the man he fought for would be spared. The Devil grinned, as if reading his thoughts, "Waiting for your decision." His heart leapt in his throat, choice made with a clench of his hand, the words never left his mind.

Unfortunately, the small gesture was taken otherwise, if the kick to the chest, meant anything. Gasping, he curled in on himself, old wounds aching in protest as the former human approached his shaking frame yet again. "This is your last chance Priest. The Queens hands have not been idol. Mankind will find no quarter form whats coming, join me.. and your life of sacrifice will be over.." The words stung, wind whipping at his face. His eyes met the bright orbs of his fallen brother. His own damnable words smooth, a serpent in Eden, the sudden taste of apple making his mouth water.

"Will she be safe?" He whispered, words lost to the wind, but the Devil before him was listening, "Yes, she will be safe, I promise you that and more if you just give me your hand." Everything was lost in that moment, but nothing stopped the doubt flowing in his mind, clouding his wants with words of righteous fury... the power of _No_.

It never came.


	2. A Dalliance with the Damned

**Author:** D.A.V.I.D  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Priest  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>something sickly sweet, like the coffee I'm drinking in this Starbucks..  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Priest/Black Hat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to this movie.. if I did I would feel more accomplished  
><strong>AN:** Had a massive attack of writers block for the longest time, but I killed it with this fic, which was a stand alone prompt until I reread it and it was the sequel I was looking for. I will be updating the first chapter soon.

_Once you strike__  
><em>_there's no way turning back__  
><em>_you've got to pay a price__  
><em>_to go from white to black__  
><em>_you know, you've got to go_

_Why must everything end with morals or ethics, can not one deed be blind to woes of good and evil?_

Priest wouldn't blame any casual observer for thinking him mad for helping the man, if that was what you could call him, the first and only of his kind, the one and only human vampire... _and I pray it stays that way. _The metal was heavy for one man, but a slight fuss for Isaac and the trapped _beast_. His hands gripped the twisted steel, the metal groaning as he tugged against it, the metal body lifting towards the heavens, away from his enemy. It took only that vital second of effort, and the creature was free, snarling akin to a wet cat, but alive and unscathed. He let go, metal groaning as it drove itself deeper into the earth with a loud thud, unsettling the dust and making them cough, another reminder that this nightmare train was a reality. The sudden shift of the sand and his footing was lost, body so very tired, muscles twitching, unable to cope, he waited for the sting of sand. He was greeted with worn leather.

Tired eyes slid open, flinching closed at the sun, so bright over the creatures head, it wasn't even human really,_ was he? Is he?_ Those eyes revealing its true form, so bright with hatred. He should have treated it like an animal, killed it, but no, the human face looked at him, was looking at him now, speaking words he knew, speaking lies,_ could they be true_? His. He wished not to hear, so he did not listen. He curled himself closer to the demon, the vampire, the once man, and slept. It was a peaceful rest, the sighing wind granting him a rather Zen state of mind. For the first time in a very long time, his muscles lacked the ache and strain that he was used to feeling, ghost pains of a war long won settling at last, relieving Isaac of his burdens. Isaac was in peace.

The moon burned above their heads, moonlight caressing the landscape as the demon watched him from a distance as he slept. He spoke to no one, mouth open, verbs and words spilling out to an empty audience, he didn't care. Meanwhile in the world of dreams, the Priest slept on. He had priorities that needed to be met, things that no dream would evade._ Would there still be vampire parts left in the wreckage?_ He needed something solid to bring back to warn the others. A soft thud to his left shook him out of his thoughts, eyes opening to watch the beasts jaw slack open, teeth gaping at him, an answer to his prayers. Funny that God chose to watch over him now, when he least believed in him. He glanced to the right to find the man beaming down at him, crouched so very close to his face like a curious animal, unsure if its new prey can be caught.

He pulled himself forward, almost falling back, saved for a leather clad arm pulling him forward, its opposite intertwined with his own, curiosity clearly getting the better of the creature as it moved his hand around, fingers twisting this way and that in the moonlight. He wouldn't mind staying like this, body lax against his shadow companion, invisible hand on his, breath on his neck. He knew he wouldn't be so lucky in mere moments, and stood. The man, the creature, his old friend, his savior, faced him, opposite fingers still entwined, a loose, yet strong hold on each other.

They stood still for this moment, time itself holding still for just this one second. Isaac let go, all contact broken. They were separate now, as they had been, and will always be. They were apart before everything, before Sola Mira, before his Death. This was the end of everything, yet it was still only the beginning. At this precise moment they were both completely neutral in their respects, neither alive nor dead, neither evil nor good, not man, not beast, but something more altogether.

The Priest had made his choice long ago. Grabbing the head, he left.

T_his could be the first time  
>and it could be your last time<br>you never know  
>until you go..<em>

_- __"__First Time__"__ Rotersand  
><em>


End file.
